Teddy
by thornthestral34
Summary: A series of one-shots describing Teddy and Harry's relationship.
1. Of Nappies

**~I hope to make a series of one-shots about Teddy and Harry's relationship. Let me know what you think or if I should keep going~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

It had been a couple of days after the war. Harry felt the need to get away from the solemn silence at the Burrow and he told Mrs. Weasley he would be going to Andromeda's house to meet his godson.

He apparated a few feet from the familiar house and took a few deep breaths before nervously knocking on the door. The door opened and a weary Andromeda answered. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days, which was probably the case. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her skin was pale, and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She managed a quick and partial smile at seeing Harry.

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks. Could I see Teddy?" he asked, with some lingering hesitance.

"Of course, of course. Come in, Harry," she ushered him into the house and led him in. The house had not changed much, but for a crib in the corner of the room, bottles scattered on the floor, and new photographs of Teddy. Harry cautiously approached the crib, and when he saw Teddy's smiling face and tuft of turquoise hair, he was overcome with a wave of inexplicable guilt. He clutched at the bars for support as he thought of Tonks and Remus, who would never be able to raise their son. And Teddy, who would never know a mother or father. It reminded him remarkably of himself, but Harry swore he would see to it that Teddy would have a far better childhood than he.

"Would you like to hold him?" Andromeda asked, scooping up the giggling baby and offering him to Harry. Harry delicately took the baby, terrified that he might drop or break him like he was fragile glass. Teddy reached out and stole Harry's glasses, throwing them onto the floor.

Andromeda sighed. "Sorry about that." She bent down to pick up the glasses, and when she stood back up she noticed a wide grin blooming on Harry's face. More comfortable, he tickled Teddy's stomach, grinning even wider when the baby laughed and squirmed.

Still smiling, Harry asked, "Could I stay a little bit? To play with Teddy?"

"That's fine," Andromeda replied. "I'll be upstairs, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda paused. "Andromeda, Harry," she corrected gently. She then went back upstairs to peruse through some of her old photo albums of Nymphadora and Ted. About a half hour later, the laughing and squealing from downstairs stopped abruptly. Andromeda carefully set down her album to see if anything was wrong, when suddenly Teddy began wailing. She ran down the rest of the stairs to see Harry's horror-struck face as he held the screaming baby.

"I don't know what happened! What did I do?"

With a note of amusement, Andromeda replied, "He needs to have his nappy changed, Harry."

Relief flooded his face, before the dismay returned. "I don't know how to change a nappy."

"I'll teach you. Come over here." Andromeda took Teddy from Harry's arms and laid him over a towel on the bathroom counter, then undid the dirty nappy. Andromeda searched through her cabinet, finding a nappy and a cloth and giving both to Harry.

"What's the cloth for?" Harry asked just as a spurt of urine struck his face. Andromeda could not contain her giggles at Harry's revulsion. Teddy squealed with laughter.

"Ugh! You did that on purpose!"

"Next time, you ought to hold the cloth over him while you put the new nappy under him, like so. Then you won't get sprayed." Andromeda demonstrated quickly with ease. "Now pin the cloth together, but don't prick him. I'll _scourgify_ the dirty nappy." Harry found it difficult to pin the edges together while Teddy wriggled around, but he managed. Andromeda examined the pin and made him redo it more than once to make sure the nappy wouldn't fall off.

For another half hour, Harry and Andromeda both cooed over Teddy, tickling him and giving him toys.

Harry was holding Teddy, studying his face, when Andromeda told him, "You're going to be a good father, Harry." Harry looked up with surprise.

"I am?"

"Yes. I can see it in the way you treat Teddy."

Harry wondered how he could be a good father. He didn't have parents to guide him, and the Dursleys were not a model for good parenting. He had issues with father-figures in his life, with Sirius dying soon after he'd met him and Remus following shortly after. He supposed if anything, he would rely on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to use their methods. Parenting was an art.

Suddenly, Teddy took a great yawn and his eyelids drooped. Harry took him to his crib, and laid a kiss on his forehead before tucking him in.

"I'll come see you soon Teddy." He turned to Andromeda. "Thank you very much, Andromeda."

"It was my pleasure. This is the first time I've laughed since the war. Thank you, Harry. I hope you'll visit often." She gave him a brief hug. "And make sure to shower when you get home." Harry simply laughed.


	2. Of Flying

**~ Sorry it's so short. I'm hoping the next one will be longer. Anyways, tell me what you think. ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

"Harry!" As Harry walked through the door, he heard a high-pitched squeal. Suddenly, he felt something small clinging to his legs. It was five-year-old Teddy, and Harry bent down and picked him up. This was a customary greeting after Harry returned from the Ministry on Fridays, when Andromeda would leave Teddy at Harry and Ginny's house for the day.

"Hey, Teddy," he said, tickling his stomach. Ginny came through the door, greeting Harry with a kiss.

"Andromeda is picking him up at noon tomorrow," she said. "And I'm making dinner, it'll be ready soon."

"Can we go flying, Harry? Oh, please?" Teddy begged. Harry laughed. He had gotten Teddy a small broom for his birthday, and he had taken to flying it whenever he got the opportunity. It did not go far off the ground and didn't fly as fast as a regular broom, but that did not matter to Teddy.

"Alright, until it gets dark."

Teddy whooped and took off out of Harry's arms, running back clutching his broom. Harry grabbed his own Firebolt and a Quaffle, and the two traveled to the backyard. They had a friendly game of catch and some races, and Harry was impressed and proud at the young boy's skills. Tonks had been an excellent flyer, and when Teddy had heard of this, he became more determined than ever to improve. Harry understood that he felt a connection to his mother whenever he flew.

Harry watched amusedly as Teddy zoomed around making noises like, "Zroom, Zroom!" and "Wee!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Teddy called, "Harry, catch me!" The boy suddenly flew straight into Harry's open arms, giggling.

"How about riding with me now?" he asked, to which Teddy excitedly nodded. Harry plopped him in front of him and kept one arm firmly around Teddy's waist with another hand on the broomstick. "Tell me where to go, okay?"

"Let's fly above the forest!" In the backyard of Harry and Ginny's home was a small, sparse forest that contained rabbits and deer. It was quiet and calm and Harry and Ginny often took walks through it. As soon as they took off, Harry heard Teddy gasp. He had never been more than a meter off the ground and the view and new heights entranced him. The two flew over the tops of the trees for a little more, before Harry heard Ginny's yell for dinner. Reluctantly, he guided the broomstick back down and when they landed, Teddy bounced off with a wide grin.

"I need to learn how to do that, Harry! You need to teach me!" Harry's smile faltered for a moment, thinking _he_ shouldn't be the one to teach Teddy to fly. He scolded himself: 'Don't think about that.'

"Of course, Teddy." He picked him up and they walked back to the house together, each holding their respective broomsticks.


	3. Of Nightmares

Seven-year-old Teddy Lupin lurched out of bed, drenched in sweat and sobbing. He had had a horrible nightmare. He had been in a long white tunnel, and he had seen the backs of his parents at the end. He ran towards them, screaming, "Mum! Dad!" And when they finally turned, Teddy saw blood pouring from their eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. His father had collapsed to the ground, his mutilated face screaming in agony, while to his horror his mother had fallen on top of Teddy, gasping and screeching. Absolutely horrified, Teddy couldn't breathe and made a sudden stagger to get away, subsequently throwing himself out of bed and waking himself up.

Teddy lay on the floor panting and heaving, wrapped in his blankets. He was boiling in heat, and he threw the blankets away. He had had similar dreams before. Teddy tore to the bedroom of his godfather, seeking comfort.

As he entered the room, Teddy quietly crept to the edge of the bed where Harry slept. He didn't want to wake up Ginny, for she had been so moody lately and she probably wanted a good night's sleep. Harry said it was part of the pregnancy. Teddy tapped Harry, and flinched when Harry jerked awake with a gasp.

"Teddy?" he whispered hoarsely, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Teddy, are you crying?" Indeed the boy had begun to cry again, holding out his arms. Harry sat up and accepted the hug, rubbing his back. A noise interrupted them, as Ginny moaned and turned in her sleep. Harry picked him up, and walked out of the room, while Teddy buried his face into his neck. They traveled to the kitchen, where Harry sat Teddy down in a chair and fetched him a glass of water. They sat together in silence until Teddy explained,

"I had a nightmare. A horrible one. And I've had it before. But it was worse tonight, much worse." Harry nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Teddy wiped the moisture from his face, took a sip of water, and continued,

"My mum and dad were in it. And they were both bleeding and crying and screaming and there wasn't anything I could do. And then-" Here Teddy choked. "Then my mum fell on top of me and she was bleeding and screaming and my dad fell right in front of me and he was in so much pain and all I do was stand there." Teddy composed himself. "I never knew how they died, so I just kept imagining it was painful and ugly and I had- well I have nightmares about it."

Harry felt a surge of compassion for his godson. "Your parents died painlessly, Teddy. There was no blood, or pain, or screaming whatsoever."

Teddy nodded. "But, why did they have to go? Why couldn't they just stay at home during the battle, safe? We could have been a family." His face held dismay and longing.

Harry sighed. "Your parents wanted you to understand that they needed to fight for you, to make the world a happier place for you to live in."

"I suppose," Teddy sniffled. "Does it get easier?"

Harry understood he meant accepting his parents' deaths. "It doesn't get easier," Harry replied. "But you just get used to it, and accept it. You'll be able to forgive them eventually."

Teddy nodded, looking into his glass. "Thanks, Harry. But would you mind-? Do you think I could-? Could I sleep in your bed tonight?" Teddy said the last sentence in a rush and blushed pink.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, kiddo."

So Teddy curled up between Ginny and Harry, feeling a sense of comfort that although his parents were gone, he still had Harry and his gran and the Weasley family. He didn't have any more nightmares that night.


	4. Of Birthdays

**Ages: James is five. Albus is four. Lily is two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

Andromeda and Teddy arrived on the lawn of the Potter's house with a faint _pop_. Almost immediately, they saw a small boy with dark hair running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Teddy!" the boy shouted, throwing himself into Teddy's waiting arms.

"Hey, James," he replied with a grin, ruffling the young boy's hair. The door to the house opened revealing Harry, holding a small girl with hair as red as her mum's. He set Lily down, who then scurried to find her mother, and hugged Andromeda first, then Teddy.

"Happy 12th!" he exclaimed, ruffling his hair like Teddy had done to James. "You better get inside, the kids have been waiting for you to open your presents." Teddy rushed inside eagerly, scoping for his gifts. This was another perk of being a part of such a large family: there were tons of presents. Inside he spotted a large number of redheads sitting around the fireplace and hastened to join them.

"So how old are you now, Teddy? 105 or 106? I can never remember," his Uncle George said.

"I'm 12," Teddy huffed, putting his hands on his hips. George let out a low whistle.

"Geez, you'll be sprouting gray hairs any second now!" The family gave an appreciative laugh. Soon, Grandmum Weasley swooped in holding a large cake lit with 12 candles, Teddy counted. She laid it on the table, Aunt Hermione turned off the lights, and the family began to sing.

Teddy took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles in one breath, nearly spitting at the end. He made the same wish he had made every year. 'I wish I could meet my parents,' he thought sadly. But before Teddy could brood for too long, he was swept away into opening presents. He received large amounts of candy from Honeydukes and merchandise from Uncle George's shop. There was some new spellbooks, new clothes (both Muggle and Wizarding), and his own broomstick-servicing kit. Teddy was extremely grateful and made sure the Weasleys knew (although he did have to be reminded by his Gran sometimes).

But all too soon it was over. All the Weasleys returned to their own homes, and Teddy soon went upstairs to brush his teeth to get ready for sleep. He was sleeping over at the Potters for his birthday. But just as soon as Teddy began to get comfortable in his bed, there was a knock on the door and Harry entered. Teddy turned on the lamp and noticed his godfather was holding a wrapped package. More presents? He sat up eagerly.

"Hello, Harry." For some reason, to Teddy, Harry was just Harry. He named Aunt Ginny, her brothers, and their wives as his uncles and aunts, but Harry was never "Uncle Harry" to him. Just Harry.

"I've brought you something extra. I didn't want you to open it in front of the rest of the family," Harry said, putting the package into Teddy's hands and sitting on the bed. Teddy stared at Harry curiously before ripping away the wrapping paper. Inside lay a portrait of a familiar pink-haired woman holding the hand of a sandy-haired man. Teddy gasped. It was his mother and father.

"Wotcher, Teddy," said the depiction of his mother, winking, though she seemed teary-eyed. Teddy was not attempting to hold back tears, however, as he leaned up close to the painting, trying to get as close to his family as possible.

"Mum? Dad?"

Harry, watching the scene, was eerily reminded of his first meeting of his parents through the Mirror of Erised. He put a hand on his godson's shoulder in support.

"We are very proud of you, son," said Remus, putting an arm around his wife and smiling up at Teddy. Harry decided to leave Teddy alone with his parents. He got up to go, before a small hand grasped his arm. Teddy lay the portrait to the side, before throwing his arms around Harry.

"Thank you," he gasped, trying to put a lot of his gratitude into the hug. Harry seemed to understand and he ruffled Teddy's turquoise hair.

"You're welcome, Teddy. Happy 12th." With that, Harry left the room.

Teddy came down the stairs the next morning looking tired, but very happy. Harry put down his coffee mug and turned to him.

"Hey, kiddo. Stay up late last night?"

"I stayed up all night talking to them. They told me that the miss me and that they love me. My mum and dad said that, Harry. Can you believe it?" Teddy's eyes welled up, and he rubbed them under the pretense of rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." Harry smiled sadly. He knew that all Teddy had were pictures and stories of his mother and father. But being able to talk and interact with them was an invaluable present, and Harry knew Teddy would treasure it very much, just like he would have.

"I'm glad you like it."


End file.
